Kingdom Hearts
by nothingtoit
Summary: Quinn Fabray is chosen as the keyblade wielder. Rachel has been kidnapped and it's up to Quinn to save her. With the help of a Royal Magician and a Royal Knight, she embarks on the journey of a lifetime. Faberry AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Kingdom Heart series.

Authors Note: This will follow the storyline of Kingdom Hearts, but the characters will be from Glee. Some of the KH characters will remain the same, others won't. If there is anything different from the KH storyline it is all intentional either to sway the story in a direction that I think interesting or to adapt it better for the Faberry romance. Any other pairings will depend on the flow of things. I really hope you guys enjoy this piece and let me know if you like it at all.

* * *

I've been having these weird thoughts lately.

_Darkness surrounded me as I opened my eyes. There was nothing but a spotlight somewhere that aided my visibility. Slowly, I felt as though I was falling, possibly floating. The lack of sound or movement around only added to my sense of uneasiness. What should have been a peaceful fall felt like an endless swirl of awkwardness. My mind tried to decipher whether or not I was in a deep pool of water, but the faint breeze that circulated made it hard to do so; especially when my fingers moved thickly against nothingness. Speed hadn't been a factor I'd taken into account, but soon enough it became noticeable when my body leaned back and spiraled in the direction of nowhere. It was hard to tell up from down or left from right with the massive amount of empty space that occupied the atmosphere. There was a push and pull between my limp body and the breeze. It was in that moment that fear had finally settled. _

_A short blink led me to Destiny island; it was the usual spot where my friends and I spent most of our time together. We'd found the island when we were about twelve years old. It had been on one of our many 'adventures' that we partook in to pass time. Using a small raft that we found nearby the shore we paddled our way over to the island. Soon it became a daily activity. Escaping from the reality of our mundane lives was easy whenever we were running around the beach or lounging together under the sun. Daydreaming was easy and the serenity we found on the island was welcoming to say the least; it was our safe haven. _

_Taking in the rest of my surroundings I noticed Puck standing by the beach in the shallow part of the water. I called the mow-hawked boy. Turning around he grinned and I returned the gesture with a smile. It was refreshing to see a familiar face after free falling nowhere just moments ago. However, the smile on my lips soon faded once I saw a massive tidal wave moving in our direction. The water towered over Puck as I called his name repeatedly. No amount of times I called him, however, was enough to deter his demeanor; he seemed unaffected by what was happening as his grin only grew in size. _

_With wide eyes I reached for Puck's outstretched hand, but as soon as our fingers made the briefest amount of contact the tan skinned boy soon disappeared before my eyes. Not being able to balance myself after lunging for Puck's hand, I fell face forward into the water. The pressure from the current tossed me around with a motion that pushed me backwards. Struggling to move forward or out of the water I stretched out my arms and waved them. Puck appeared before me between the madness and extended a hand again as he waited patiently for me to reach him. I was faint from the lack of air and too weak to fight against the strong current._

_Floating around for several silent moments I blinked to sooth the burning in my eyes from keeping them open underwater. Drifting off slowly I no longer felt so tired and breathing had suddenly become easier. Flailing my legs about repeatedly with my arms stroking up I had finally managed to push myself out of the water. _

_Gasping as I reached the surface I slumped over to catch my breath. The sound of a voice had caught my attention. Removing my eyes from my soaked red shorts and yellow sneakers I looked up to find my friend Rachel standing on the beach waving at me. She stood by the shore calling me sweetly with a smile on her lips. A winced escaped my mouth when I shook my head to get the water out of my hair; the action caused my eyes to hurt more than they already did. Rachel continued calling me as she waited patiently for me to reach her. The shorter girl's warm greeting worked wonders to remove some of the anxiousness I was feeling. Dragging my legs with a smile in return, I walked over to where Rachel stood._

_Rachel giggled the moment I slumped over for a second time that day and panted lightly to catch my breath. Sheepishly I scratched the back of my head as the tan girl laughed along with me. We stood quietly with wide smiles on both our faces. It was common for Rachel and I to fall into silence and just look at one another. In those moments I'd undoubtedly blush and bite my lip softly while Rachel would giggle and beam at me. I would think of ways to tell her how pretty she looked under the soft rays of sun, but I could never come up with anything close to describing her correctly. Biting my tongue I always ended up holding back, never telling Rachel how much I care for her. _

_Rachel's big brown eyes looked at me warmly as she playfully played with the tips of my blonde hair. Her serene look, however, was soon tainted with confusion as she cast her vision up at the sky. Frowning at her expression, I turned around and looked up. _

_The sun was setting and I chalked Rachel's reaction to the many random comets flying by in the sky. The sight of a body falling was what hinted that I was wrong. Rachel was looking at the body intently as I focused in on it as well. She gasped in shock after several seconds. My eyes widened when I saw that it was me falling from way up there. I felt Rachel's small hand hold onto my own, but her grip soon faded. Instead of standing by the shorter girl, I was actually dropping from the sky. My eyes were wide with shock as I took in what was happening- comets zipped by me as I fell rapidly past the clouds, birds and Rachel. Just when I thought I wouldn't be taking another trip to the ocean, I'd found myself dwindling into it. The last thing I saw from the surface was Rachel leaning forward as she called my name into the water. _

_I went from beautiful sunset to a dark underwater space. There was that annoying drifting again. My body felt light as a feather as more bubbled fell from my lips with each breath. Blinking away my drowsiness I looked around. Just like the first time I was in the bottomless, drifting space, all I could see was one spotlight at the very top of the area. I sighed softly when a surprisingly soothing force –maybe gravity- pulled me into an upright position. Firmly planting my feet on the ground pushed away the feeling of water around me. Searching for any sign of my friends I stepped forward. The action triggered something and white doves flocked above me. I looked down at an image that appeared slowly as the birds all removed themselves from the floor. I covered my eyes until they adjusted to the brightness of the image. Once all the doves were no longer under me I focused on the stained glass under my feet. It was hard to tell what the image was from my angle, but it seemed to be of a young lady in a yellow dress along with seven men in smaller bubbles by her. Hearing the fluttering of the doves that were still working their way up, I looked up to see where they would exit. Unfortunately they simply disappeared. The only thing in sight then was me; the circle shaped stained glass and the darkness all around me. _

Like, is any of this for real or not?

"_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" A mysterious voice echoed around me. I looked around nervously, but kept quiet. The silence around me was almost deafening, it bothered me to the core. Slowly I took several steps forward as the mysterious voice had said to. _

_After a particularly long stride, three large stones in the shape of trapezoids popped up out of the ground. I jumped slightly in shock. With a glow a sword, a shield and what looked like a rod with a blue figure on the tip appeared above the stones. _

"_If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well." The sound of that mysterious voice resounded again. Groaning I clenched my fists. I couldn't understand what was happening and the bossy voice was only aiding my frustration. I moved in compliance to the voice's command and observed all three objects. _

_The shield was black and red with sharp edges. It was big and looked good enough to shield many attacks. Not that I knew of anybody that wanted to attack me. I walked slowly towards the stone that had the rod hovering over it. It was small in size, but it glowed more than the other objects. I wondered whether or not there was a reason for that. The shield was obviously for defense and a sword was undoubtedly for offense. What could the rod be? I thought. _

_Magic. The word wasn't uttered or spoken by anyone; the idea simply popped up in my mind. I watched the rod and smiled. I always believed in magic. Finally, after observing the wand, I made my way over to the sword. It was massive and shined with the annoying spotlight above me. My fingers itched to touch it. For some reason my heart sped and I knew that my choice had been made in that moment. The stone raised slightly and I jumped up to reach the large sword. With the weapon in my hand, the mysterious voice spoke again. _

"_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" My response was a simple nod as I held the sword in my fingerless glove clad hands. "Your path is set." With a poof the sword disappeared. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?" I sighed and jumped off of the stone only to walk over to the shield and jump on that one. One last glance at the shield and I held it to show I had chosen it. "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?" The voice asked seriously. I nodded again in response. _

_Soon the floor rumbled and the stained glass crumbled slowly. I gasped in shock and looked around for anything to hold onto, but there was nothing. Luckily for me, I dropped only slightly before landing on another surface where another stained glass image appeared; it was another young lady. _

"_You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others." I nodded meekly at the mysterious voice. A faint gust of wind grazed my face before shadows popped up around me. _

"_Shit." Stepping around with no direction I mumbled softly. The shadows started emerging from the ground and stepping out from it. They appeared to be tiny little goblins with beady yellow eyes the only aspect that wasn't black. The figures hopped clumsily in circles around me. Licking my lips nervously I subconsciously clenched my hands; I felt the cold metal of the sword from earlier in my palm. One of the figures stepped forward and lunged for me. I gasped and threw my arm in front of me. My sword sliced through the shadow creature and it vanished. Before the next one could hurt me I repeated the action landing on my feet. While attacking another shadow I felt a sharp pain in my back. Behind me was a creature attacking me. Groaning I placed my sword ahead of me and spun around as fast as possible, taking out the last two shadows. "This is crazy." I breathed wiping some sweat from my forehead. _

_From my right I noticed steps came to light. Following the long colorful steps I found myself standing on another level with a different girl's image on the floor. Standing at the edge of the circle shaped ground I focused on the spotlight in the middle of it. Feeling compelled, I walked up to it. _

"_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." The mysterious voice announced. In that moment my legs sank into the floor. Looking down I saw darkness seep out of the floor and engulf me. "But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all." I panted in fear and struggled against the force that dragged me down into the darkness. "So don't forget." My neck was strained from the dark pool that tightened around me. Everything was turning as dark as the smog taking me captive. "You are the one who will open the door._

I woke up on the beach at the island. Blinking the sun away from my eyes I looked up and was startled by Rachel peering at me.

"Whoa." Rachel giggled. "Give me a break, Rach." I said playfully.

"Quinn, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Rachel teased with a smile. Shaking my head with excitement I rushed to tell the shorter girl about what I'd just gone through.

"No! This huge black _thing _swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-." Suddenly I'd felt a smack to the head. Groaning I rubbed the side of it wondering where it'd come from.

"Are you still dreaming?" Rachel asked curiously.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it?" I said softly with confusion as I kneeled in the sand. "I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre."

"Yeah, sure." The shorter girl commented with the same smile on her lips. She turned around and faced the ocean while standing close to the shore. Shrugging off my confusion I glanced at Rachel. My eyes lingered on her tan legs that were on display thanks to her short pink skirt. Biting my lip I forced my eyes away from the amazing sight to look up past her white tank top to the back of her head.

"Hey Rach, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." I clarified while attempting to start up a conversation. Rachel continued staring at the ocean until she turned around with an answer.

"I've told you before. I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" I prodded lightly.

"Nothing." Rachel shrugged.

"You ever want to go back?" I asked curiously. She grinned and stepped closer to me.

"Well, I'm happy here." Blinking owlishly I nodded and licked my lips nervously. Having the shorter girl so close to me did wonders to my body.

"Oh?" I answered lamely.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it." Rachel added lightly.

"I'd like to see it too." I continued eagerly "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!" Slowly reaching for my hands, Rachel held them gently. My heart raced as I smiled and squeezed her palms lightly.

"What are we waiting for?" Rachel whispered with sparkling eyes.

"Hey!" Rachel and I were knocked out of our trance by Puck's loud announcement. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The tall boy chucked a large log off his shoulder and brushed some dirt off of his yellow sleeveless shirt. Rachel smiled politely towards Puck and shrugged. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Puck commented easily while patting his jeans to also rid them of dirt. The three of us were supposed to be working on a raft. We had plans about going around and finding different worlds. Since we met at the age of five, we always talked about leaving our dull routine at home, meeting new people and exploring together. We were just a day away from finally leaving Destiny Island. "And you're just as lazy as she is." The tan boy joked with his eyes on Rachel.

"So you noticed." Rachel said sheepishly. Puck and I laughed as the shorter girl grinned placidly. "Okay. We'll finish the raft together. I'll race you there."

"You got it. I'm winning this time." I said with a smile. Puck scoffed and adjusted his stance to get ready for the impromptu race.

"What? Are you kidding?" Puck asked with confidence. Rachel giggled and joined us.

"Ready?" Puck and I nodded. "Go!"


End file.
